Keep Holding On
by Hannah.Grace.97
Summary: What happens When six year old Renesmee is diagnosed with Stage II Lung Cancer
1. Chapter 1

_**Most of this is self explanitory but if you have any questions feel free to ask :)**_

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Renesmee (POV)  
Hi , My name is Renesmee and im six years old . I have been diagnosed with stage II Lung cancer, and have had 7 surgeries so far . One each year except this year, I've had two ,because I'm older and Dr. Aubree said my body is strong enough to handle them . Dr. Aubree has been my doctor for 2 years now and has beautifully curled hair that falls along her shoulders . She has striking blue eyes and a slim figure ,in my opinion I think she is beautiful enough to be a model ,only I like her better as my doctor because she secretly fills my IV bag with pixie dust and is always so sweet and kind to me .  
Ever since I've been in the hospital my parents have always been around . I love them more than anything in the world and they are the most beautiful people I have ever seen . My dad is a Doctor himself so he keeps my mom in track and my mom was a teacher but she quit her job so that she could look after me when I was born . I don't have any siblings , but I remember my mom was pregnant before but the baby never came and mommy says that the baby is in the clouds and that the saints are looking after it.

BELLAS(POV)  
It wasn't fair . she is only six years old and has been through more that what most adults got through in their whole life her even worse. She is beautiful inside out and extremely brave she s a fighter and is very mature for her age . when they prick and stab her with all the needles or cut her open for her operations she never complains , she's always strong and positive. She's my little angel . I try my best to be strong for her too and re assure her most of the times that everything is going to be okay , but it breaks my heart when I see her eyes tear up because of the burn she feels inside her when they inject her with her weekly dosages of medicine or the second of fear and hesitation she feels before getting her chemo therapy , but most of the time I can't take it and break down. It hurt too much to see her like that but I was always careful not to cry in front of her but who was I kidding she knew me to well to believe my lame excuses for my shaky voice and stumbling sentences and instead would hold my hands and tell me it didn't hurt too much that time . It was weird having her comfort me instead of the opposite way round , I mean I am the mother and she's my baby girl .  
Edward and I always made sure that a relative was with her at all time not in the clingy way but in a way where she knew that no matter what there will always be someone there for her , whether in was our parents Carlisle and Esme or our siblings Emmett , Rosalie , Alice and Jasper.  
Ever since Nessie turned two she has been growing at a normal human pace. She had astonishingly beautiful bronze curls that were to die for and a the right shade of pale skin, to go with her rose pink/red lips and her sapphire blue eyes . she was petite and loved Sports , all kinds of sports and would often play with Emmett if the doctor said she was okay to do so. She also loved ballet and with the winter being her favorite season Renesmee loved snow ! Just then Doctor Aubree walked in with the weekly update on Renesmee .

_**Next chapter coming very soon . This is just the first chapter so it is mostly an introduction but i promise you it will get ALOT better. and keep in mind this is my first attempt at fan fic . DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ! -chapters will come faster with more reviews-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards (POV)

" Knock Knock" I said as I tapped my daughters hospital room door.

"who's there ?" I heard my Angel say in her pitch perfect voice .

"Little old lady" I replied

"little old lady who ?"

"Geez Ness I didn't know you could yodel " I said as I opened the door into the familiar hospital room that was now re-customized by Alice and picked up my now half dressed Renesmee and twirled her in a circle before putting her back on the ground and greeting my gorgeous wife.

"Whys my little girl not dressed yet , ehh ? ." I asked

"Because she won't calm down to let me get her dressed , she's too excited."Bella said. Bella tried to put Nessie's shirt on her again but Nessie just jumped on to Emmett's back and started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with her , she was just so cute !

"Come on Ness were going to be late if you don't get dressed !" Bella said .

"I'm going like this !"

Everyone in the room started laughing at this , But eventually we got her dressed in jean shorts and a yellow tank top with a matching head piece and havaianas sandals.

We were all heading to Isle Esmee , for the weekend . Jasper and Emmett had prepared some fireworks for us all to enjoy at the breakof dusk. And we all packed our swimsuits and things we were going to need for the night .

When we arrived to the airport , Jasper and I got two trolleys to stack our suitcases on . Renesmee insisted on sitting on the trolley on top of all the suitcases so I picked her up and put her on . Alice immediately got out her camera and started taking photos of Nessie .  
After we got all our passports and bags checked and sent we headed to the first class lounge where we were greeted by some of the flight attendants . Rosalie , Alice and Renesmee all made their way to the huge ceiling to floor window and made Jasper and Emmett take photos of them while Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a sofa deep in conversation.

"What are you thinking about , beautiful ?" I asked Bella.

"What if something happens to her while were there?" She asked her voice barely audible to the human ears . I sight and hugged her tight kissing her soft hair .

"Carlisle's got one of the rooms there already set up and I don't think he would let anything happen to her "

"I know I just can't help but worry , she my baby girl and I don't know what I would do if I lost her you know ? it hurts just thinking about it " she whispered .

" I understand and I feel the same way , you and her are my world and if I could I would exchange places with nessie , but for now I think that she is doing an amazing job don't you ? I mean the doctors said she wouldn't last for more than 4 months but she has and its been the moist amazing seven years our daughter is a fighter , just like her mother . " and with that I closed the gap between our bodies and our lips met.

"Get a room !" . Bella buried her head into my shoulders too embarrassed to look up at Emmett ."Why so shy little sis ?" he teased walking away to Rosalie and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Bella was the cutest thing when she was shy or embarrassed.

*_Last Call For_ _Flight Number B-263 Heading From L.A To Rio.* _  
And with that we made our way into the airplane with Nessie on my hip and Bella by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you sooo much to the one reviewer for my last chapter it means soo much to me xx And i hope everyone who is reading this story enjoys and reviews it !**_

_**-i do not own twilight-**_

Bella's point of view :

This was perfect . Renesmee was sitting on the window seat with me on the seat next to her and Edward on the seat next to me . Alice and jasper were on the seats behind us Rose and Emmett were next to them on the next row and Esmee and Carlisle were in front of us .

There was only a two people on the plane with us . An old man who slept through most of the flight and wouldn't even nudge when Renesmee and Emmett 's games got intense and Ness was screaming at the top of her lungs , And there was also a little girl about Renesmees age who was sitting alone without a guardian and I don't know what but something about her kept me wondering who this little child was and why she was on this flight alone . Then again I thought maybe her parents were split up and she was going to visit one of them , but it was so strange that she kept looking and Renesmee and muffling her giggles whenever Nesse and Emmett did something funny .

"Edward."

"Yes , Love." He answered in the same low tone that I was using.

"um..you see that girl in the same row as Emmett and Ness.?"

"yea?"

"where are her parents ? or guardian?"

"In america ?"

"No Edward seriously can you please read her mind and see what's going on , because she's been staring at Renesmee ever since she noticed her and I can't help but wonder why."

"Babe you know I don't like to invade anyone's privacy unless its extremely important."

" I know but I can't help but wonder "

" How about you go and talk to her and see if she'll tell you anything and then we'll see what happens from there ." he suggested

"okay."

I slowly got up and checked on renesmee who was asleep on Rosalie's lap and then slowly aproched the little girl and sat on the seat beside her . she started to shift uneasily and tried to keep her eyes away from mine and shifted to the edge of her large seat. It hurt me soo much to see her so afraid .

"Hey there sweetheart." I whispered to her gently and tried to stroke her tangled dark brown hair out of her face. She didn't reply . she just stared at her worn out sandals which I had not noticed before then.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you , I promise." I tried again but there was still no reply.

"Where are you from ?" I asked. There was a long pause before she answered.

"I don't know "

"How old are you, sweetheart ?" but she just looked at me with her striking cobalt eyes and did not reply , which Is when it struck me that she didn't know her own age and I don't know why but I felt a shot of anger at her unidentified parents , I mean their child was on a first-class trip to Rio so I'm pretty dang sure they have enough money to educate her.

I tried again and asked " what's your name ?" the little girl stared at me and then gently shook her head. I didn't understand this gesture but then thought she just might not want me to know. I tried again asking her some more questions but the child dint seem to want to cooperate .

"Alight if you need anything just call me. I'll be sitting over there next to my husband , so if you need anything just say my name, Bella ." I slowly got up and made my way back to Edward when I noticed the rest of the Cullen's eyes on me but decided to ignore them and sat back down next to Edward . I kept fidgeting in my seat before asking Edward to please give me some answers which he finally agreed to .

"what do you want to know , love" he asked .

"Well for starters what's her name ? and how old is she ? and does she got to school ? and where is she from? And where are her parents and –"

"She doesn't have a name and she just turned 8 but she doesn't know that. She is homeschooled by her mom but her mom barely teaches her because she is always busy. She is from America but doesn't know exactly where . her mom is in L.A but her father is in Brazil. They are separated and her father remarried a Brazilian women and has 4 children. Right now she is going to visit her father and stepmother but as you can see she isn't really thrilled about it because her father doesn't acknowledge her presence hence her father's driver is picking her up from the Rio airport. " he finished and I could see and feel Edwards pain as the feeling was mutual between us and the rest of the Cullen's and I knew if I could I would be crying right now . Rosalie kept staring longingly at the little girl and so did Emmett .

_**Pleaseee review xx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soooooooo sorry i havent updated in a loooooonnnng time but i was busy with my exams and i recently finished so i promise to update a lot sooner .**_

Edwards point of view :

Ten minutes before we landed at the rio air port I asked Rosalie to wake renesmee up to get her sandals on and fix her now really messed up hair . Rosalie slowly tapped renesmees shoulders and called her name a few times before my sleeping beauty woke up .

"are we there ?" she asked

"were landing baby girl , I think you should hop back to your seat and get your seat belt on " Rosalie replied .

Nessie sleeply walked back to her seat and and stood on my thighs then her mothers to get to her window seat and then fastened her seatbelt .

"Edward did Carlisle give nessie her shot the morning of our flight " Bella asked me in a whisper.

"yea he did , which reminds me , I need to speak to you about that day ." I answered .

"what happened that day ? " there was fear evident in her musical voice .

"while Carlisle was giving her , her injection she keept fidgeting and fussing and she seemed quite scared , I know its normal for kids to be afraid of injections , but not nessie . I mean shes never been one to be afraid of the needles or anything , so it was just kind of alarming. Actually never mind I think she was just tired or not in the m-"

"Renesmee was scared of it ? " she cut me of surprised.

" im not sure , I just felt she was . we'll see what happens when she gets her next one tonight , and then well go from there."

*In the Rio Airport*

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"hey , how was the flight ?" I asked the little girl

"Good" she replied

"yeah?"

"mhmm"

"Alright then , do you need help getting your bags ?"

"No thank you "

"Are you sure ?"

"yes , my father's driver is going to be here soon, he knows where to get them from ."

"Very well then . " the child was going to walk away before I grabbed her arm and twirled her round. "Here's my number , if you need anything , call me ." I said to her .

THE CHILD'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was introduces to love today. It felt so good yet so scary . I knew I wasn't allowed to communicate with strangers , but in my life , everyone is a stranger. Some would say that the closest people to your hear are your parents , they also say that losing them is a burden , that you will feel lost , that you will grieve , and that you will lose love, but I say different .

What is a mother , who doesn't love ? what is a father that doesn't care? This had been my life ever since I was 2 . I believe that I am a waste of space , ignorant and a burden. My mom made sure I understood that and so did my dad .People think I cannot speak they think I am sick , but they don't understand. How can I speak if I have nothing to say and how can I answer basic information about myself if I don't even know the answer to them ?

I am home schooled by my mother and am supposed to have 4 hours of school each day but I only get one because my mother is too busy out drinking or out partying .the closest thing I have to a friend is my father's driver . every time we leave the airport he gets me ice-cream from the ice-cream stand just outside the airport and makes sure I've finished it before we arrive to my father's villa.

It has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Each of my half siblings got their own room , my parents shared a room and the last room was a guest room , which I usually stay in. Although my parents divorced when I was really young my father had a secret affair with his current wife before I was born and had Jayden his oldest son who is now twelve , Next is Jonah who is ten , after him its Alexia who is seven and last but not least is two year old Aubree . I Don't know where I fit but I look as old as Alexia but sometimes, I feel way more mature than her .

*In the Villa*

"Good-bye my little Perdita , take care and ill see you in a month ." My fathers driver said before driving away . I kept staring at the car until I could no longer see it and even then just stood there .I never knew why he always called me Perdita but then again I was thankful he didn't call me child or girl or you or brunette .

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO COME DIRECTLT INSIDE THE HOUSE AS SOON AS YOU ARRIVE ?! INFACT DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT GO UPSTAIRS AND JUST STAY THERE AND DON'T YOU DARE LET ME SEE YOU COMD DOWN HER TONIGHT OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL K-"

"Ricky calm down she just got here at least let her eat before sending her to her room, not that I care about her anyway." My step mother Meelia said .

But I just ran into my room afraid ill get beaten , and on the way bumped into Jayden who knocked me down the stairs . I tried not to scream I really did but I couldn't hold it in my rib hurt soo bad , and because of my screaming Aubree woke up and Meelia got really angry . that's it I knew I was going to get a good beating tonight and just as that though escaped my mind I felt Meelia grab my arm and pull me up the stairs to my room . I screamed again before I felt an excruciatingly painful kick across my rib and then everything turned black.

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND REVIEW PLEASEE IT HONESTLY MAKES MY DAY AND ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE 3**_


End file.
